


A Rush of Blood to the Head

by awintersrose



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Make a Snake panic, Second Shinobi War, Tumblr Prompt, When a certain Hime is involved, battlefield injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: After a close call on the battlefield, the risk of loss drives Orochimaru to rash action.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297847
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Fluffy Kisses prompt fill - “I almost lost you” kisses, frenzied and afraid, careful of bandages, but trying to reach every bit of skin they can, just trying to remind themselves that their lover is here, that they’re alright, a hungry rush to block out the fear.

“What the hell were you thinking, Hime!?” 

She can hear him before she can see him, though bright, ice-pick sharpness shears through her skull. The sound of a scuffle erupts in front of the medical tent, bringing along with it portents of nothing good. An emotional storm, though not her own.

“Orochimaru-sama, you can’t just barge in–there are patients recovering–”

“Get out of my way, you swine! I need to see her–”

The Chunin medic barring the entry way is no match for his anger, and the snake Sannin enters the tent in seconds, surrounded by a veritable maelstrom of corrosive chakra, his killing intent not even thinly veiled. His eyes narrow as he scans the area using more senses than mere sight, locking right on to the cot where his teammate rests with a bloodied bandage wound about her head, and the temperature of the air seems to drop. To Orochimaru, the sight of Tsunade so injured is something of pure cognitive dissonance - _utterly past comprehension!_ \- and he sweeps down the aisle of makeshift beds in several rapid strides, nearly at the speed of a shunshin.

“Orochimaru-sama, please - the other patients!”

“Oro… stop. I’m okay,” Tsunade opens her eyes and tries to sit up, but a wave of dizziness sets in and he is kneeling at her side in an instant, catching her before she can fall back against the cot.

“Why haven’t these incompetents healed you yet?” he hisses, panicked, and half ready to call forth his own rudimentary healing skills if it might mean she is back at top condition. 

If only it wouldn’t cause her pain.

“I ordered them not to… there are too many critical cases.” she whispers. “I’m okay, just a mild concussion, I swear. In a few minutes I’ll be able to heal myself, just gimme a second to find my bearings–“

Her words are cut off in an instant as his arms chose around her, gentle but urgent, his breath a halting stutter between his ribs. 

All Orochimaru can see in his mind’s eye is the moment when the melee closed around them on the field, and a mass of fighting bodies separated their squad. The smoke and debris of battle erupted into pure chaos, and none of them were expecting the surprise attack from the west, where the Iwa forces used Earth Release to trap half of the Konoha forces beneath an avalanche of crushing boulders. Their princess was larger than life, using her incredible strength to burst and disperse half the falling mountainside, but she was also exhausted and outnumbered. Orochimaru was too far away to intervene, caught between enemies; when Tsunade’s chakra signature disappeared, his heart nearly stopped.

“I thought I’d lost you, Hime.” His words are a desperate whisper against her cheek, lips brushing impossibly soft skin, marred by scrapes and dirt. “You needed backup… you should have gotten out of there.”

“Oro, you would have tried something just as drastic–” Tsunade’s protest is stifled by a frenzied yet tender kiss.

Propriety can wait, and the fact that there are others watching does little to counter the wellspring of emotion bubbling free within him. It doesn’t matter that she is right either. Not so long as she’s safe in his arms.

Nothing matters apart from her warmth, the beating of her heart, and the taste of her lips. As he draws away, Orochimaru finds his salvation in the rosy flush upon her skin, alive with bashful contentment at his rash display of affection - even if it is proof that his self control is completely shot, broken at the seams.

“Then how about I promise this, Hime - no matter what happens, I’ll _always_ come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you're able to - I would love to hear your thoughts <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [www.twitter.com/awintersrosered](https://twitter.com/awintersrosered)  
> Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)  
> 


End file.
